ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Cupid
|voices = Cathy Cavadini|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = |time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Nickelodeon Animation Studios|distributor = ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks|network = Nickelodeon|release = February 14th, 2017-present}}Young Cupid is an American animated adventure-fantasy-comedy magical girl television series, being created by . It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it airs on Nickelodeon since February 14th, 2017. Synopsis A teenage girl finds Cupid's bow and, as a result, is forced to become the new Cupid. Now, she has to force people into falling in love while dealing with her personal life challenges as well. Characters Main *'Catherine "Cat" Pyne' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a shy teenage girl who ends up becoming a cupid herself and is rather reluctant about her newly acquired powers. Supporting *'Cupid Prime' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - the first Cupid who mentors Cat to use the powers of love and often tries to keep Cat on the right track, even if she sometimes makes mistakes with her powers. *'Mr. and Mrs. Pyne' (voiced by William Salyers and Hynden Walch, respectively) - Cat's parents who are usually unaware of the fact she is a Cupid in training. While her father is stern and wants the best for Cat, her mother is seen to be rather stupid and ditzy. *'Babe' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - Cat's pet chinchilla who she is very caring of, often cuddling with her or simply scurrying around in her cage. *'Emma Lorson' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Cat's funny best friend who is willing to go along with whatever Cat says, regardless of how dumb or silly it sounds. *'Roger Van Beck' (voiced by Sean Astin) - Cat's athletic love interest who is inseparable from his skateboard and is very chill, often coming with several tricks to impress her. *'Santa Claus' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - the ancient spirit of Christmas who often comes to advice Cupid Prime about Cat's lack of knowledge about her powers and occasionally provides him some assistance with it, being one of the most powerful guardians of the Holidays. * Antagonists *'Ven G. Ance' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a grumpy troll/gnome-like being who hates almost anything and often tries to destroy several known hangouts where couples are known to show affection. *'Lisa Shelley' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a rival student to Cat who often brags about her status as a wealthy kid and a heiress to a beauty product company, wanting nothing more than to rub it in Cat's face. *'The Fear Feaster' (voiced by Robert Englund) - a nightmare eating entity who wants to gain power, therefore in order to do so, he feeds on the fears of unsuspecting people, including the greatest fear of all: being unloved. *'Lady Auburn Fancee' (voiced by Jill Talley) - the owner of an academy for fancy girls who likes to make non-fancy girls into fancy girls by resorting to rather unorthodox methods of torture to make them loyal, being inspired by A Clockwork Orange. *'The Heartless King' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the cruel king of a group of people who hate Valentine’s Day who is trying to destroy every trace of the holiday from existence. * Episodes See List of episodes. Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to in Tokyo, Japan. Tropes See Young Cupid/Tropes. Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas